Earth-717 One-Shot: The Exile
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. Before she became the most powerful villain in the galaxy, Veranke was merely a woman who was labelled a zealot. However, her devotion to an ancient prophecy would lead to both her greatest downfall and her greatest triumph. This is the origin of the woman who would bring an entire galaxy to its knees. A prologue to the Galaxy Crusade event.


Earth-717: One Shot

The Exile

 _"And on the day of winds of ice,_

 _A sordid time for all who know,_

 _A beloved figure, struck down thrice,_

 _Shall herald the changes of tomorrow,_

 _For a light shall come, of blessed green,_

 _Bestowed on she who'll show the way,_

 _A peasant born, but now a Queen,_

 _The power of God in her hand lay,_

 _And fateful Skrullos her platform be,_

 _From which she owns all she surveys,_

 _A galaxy hers, nature's laws decree,_

 _To destiny's Queen, all else shall pray."_

The Ancient Dard'van Prophecies

Book One, Psalm Nine

* * *

Panting, a young child peered through the hole between some of the bricks in the dilapidated building she was currently crouching inside. There were numerous piles of garbage and debris from an abandoned construction site strewn about the empty warehouse building. Several tiny Orloni, which were creatures that looked like albino, bipedal lizard-rat hybrids, scurried about on the concrete floor, scrounging through the garbage for scraps of food.

Looking down at the Orloni, the girl shivered and held her arms over her stomach. She cringed in pain upon seeing one of the Orloni snatching up a small piece of bread crust with its jaws. At first she gestured as if to attack the creature and take the morsel, but she stopped herself and stepped back, allowing it to escape.

Sitting down on the dust and filth of the concrete floor, the girl placed her back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. Part of the metal sheets at a nearby corner were torn apart, leaving a small hole in the roof that let in a thin ray of sunlight. The girl sighed upon realizing that this meant that she would have to change locations, since rain clouds were starting to settle in.

Grabbing again at her stomach, the girl groaned as her innards churned from lack of nourishment. She tried to remember if it had been two or three days since she had last eaten, but time had become something of a blur of recent. Looking down at her ragged, torn and soiled dress and the quivering, bony body it encased, she sighed and started to drift in and out of consciousness.

She then heard a noise that would change her life forever.

It was the horn that announced the presence of the Royal Family.

Her eyes bursting open, the girl looked up and around upon hearing the horn, for even she knew what it represented. Springing to her feet, the girl then looked through the hole in the bricks again, but saw nothing but an empty alley. She then turned to the right and started to clamber up a pile of broken crates that would allow her to vault through a smashed window.

Jumping through the window, the girl landed on her feet and started to sneak her way down the alley, taking care to stay behind cover as often as possible. Finally reaching a fork in the back alleys, she looked in all possible directions, not sure which route to take. She then heard the horn again, and bolted down the path to the left.

She reached the exit of the alley that led out to the streets of the city, and crouched behind a dumpster. Looking at how clean the sidewalk was in comparison to the dirt and grime of the alley, it felt like a world of difference lay between her and the main road. In that moment, the girl remembered something that her mother told her long ago.

 _"Stay on your side. The light is not for people like us. It's for people like them. Stay on your side, and you'll be safe."_

Blinking, the girl watched as a majestic carriage rolled into view. Dozens of people on the streets waved and cheered upon seeing the red and gold vehicle strolling down the road. It was lined with numerous colourful and artistic tapestries, and was supported by large, metallic wheels polished to a fine sheen. The carriage was being driven by a blue-skinned synthetic with a rectangular head, which the girl recognized as one of the Mekkans.

Gulping, the girl couldn't help but peek out even further from behind the dumpster, trying to get a better look at the people on the carriage. There were three people sitting on an outside bench, and they all were wearing luxurious clothing that made them glow as if they were gods made flesh. There were two adults, a man and a woman, and a young girl, and they were all waving at the pedestrians.

The girl's eyes widened with shock upon seeing the girl on the carriage. She seemed to be exactly the same age as her. Sucking in a breath, the girl did not even notice that she stood up from behind the dumpster. The girl on the carriage then saw her, and her jaw dropped.

"Hey!"

The girl on the carriage stood up from between the two adults and jumped off the moving vehicle.

"Anelle?!"

"Anelle! Where are you going?! Torgo! Stop the carriage!"

Anelle landed on the ground and rushed towards the alleyway entrance. The girl blinked as Anelle smiled at her. Without thinking, the girl then turned around and started running back into the alley.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Anelle. "Wait!"

Anelle started chasing after her, and the two adults watched from the sidewalk. The girl looked over her shoulder as Anelle continued to chase after her. The girl then failed to see a puddle in her path, and when she dropped one of her feet into it, she was so surprised by the sensation that she tripped over and landed face first on the concrete.

"Ugh!"

The girl's stumble gave Anelle the time she needed to catch up to her. Looking up, the girl started hyperventilating and backed herself up against the wall, staring at Anelle with widened eyes. Anelle crouched near her and smiled again.

"Hey," she said. "Why'd you run?"

The girl offered no response, but continued to stare at her.

"It's okay," said Anelle. "I don't, I don't wanna hurt you."

The girl gulped, but still refused to speak.

"You look scared. And hungry."

The girl's breathing slowed upon the reminder of food. Anelle then reached into one of her pockets. After rummaging through it for a few seconds, she then pulled out a small bread roll stuffed with meat. Tearing it out of the transparent packaging, Anelle then held it out with her hand.

"Go on," she said. "It's a treat. I was gonna save it, but . . . . take it."

The girl's eyes were immediately drawn to the food that was being offered to her. Her breathing seemed to all but stop upon her gaze honing in on the bread roll. She licked her chapped lips with her parched tongue, but still did not move. Then, after several seconds of silence, she quickly reached out and snatched the roll from Anelle's hands and shoved it into her mouth.

Anelle giggled as the girl mashed up the roll with her teeth and gulped it down in no time at all. She then frowned upon looking down at the girl's bare feet, which were mere centimetres away from her expensive shoes. Shaking her head, Anelle looked up into the girl's eyes again.

"Wow. You were hungry, weren't you?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Anelle," she said, putting a hand on her chest. "What's your name?"

"V-Veranke."

"Veranke? Pretty name. I like it."

Veranke went back to staying silent.

"I uh . . . . if you want more . . . ."

"Anelle!"

Startled, Anelle and Veranke both looked to the side to see the two adult Skrulls and the Mekkan walking towards them.

"There you are," said the woman. "What possessed you to run off like that?"

"Come on," said the man. "We have no business in a place like this. It's undignified. Torgo, pick her up and carry her back.

Torgo approached Anelle and reached down with his hand.

"Come along, Princess," said Torgo. "I'll let you ride on my shoulders, just how you like it."

"No!"

"No?"

"Mum! Dad! Come here a moment."

Torgo stood up and stepped aside so that her parents could walk up. They looked at their daughter before shifting their gaze to Veranke.

"This is Veranke," said Anelle. "She needs help."

The father raised an eyebrow. The mother put her hand on her chin.

"Help? What are you . . . ."

"She's hungry! And she's scared, and alone, and her clothes are . . . . messed up. I want to take her home. Please let me take her home, Daddy!"

"Take her home? What are you . . . ."

"Dorrek," said the mother.

The mother gestured for her husband to take a step to the side, and he complied. She folded her arms before speaking.

"I think this may be an opportunity," she whispered.

"What do you mean? She's a street rat."

"You know Anelle doesn't have any real friends. The Palace isn't exactly a school."

"But she has everything she could ever need, R'Klll."

R'Klll shook her head.

"No, she doesn't. She's a young girl with no one to talk to, no one to relate to."

Dorrek sighed.

"What are you proposing?"

R'Klll exhaled before looking back at Veranke. She then stepped towards her and knelt down next to her.

"Hello there," she said.

"H-Hello," said Veranke.

"My name is Queen R'Klll. I am Anelle's mother. Tell me something, Veranke. Where are your parents?"

Veranke sniffled and wiped her nose with her hand.

"They're . . . . they're, they're d-dead."

R'Klll blinked and frowned, having not anticipated that response. She looked over her shoulder at Dorrek, who frowned and nodded at her. R'Klll looked back at Veranke.

"Listen to me, Veranke. It seems my daughter has grown fond of you. So . . . . we're going to take you back with us. To the Royal Palace. You'll be given fresh clothes, warm food, and a place to sleep. And you can be friends with Anelle. How does that sound?"

Anelle's eyes lit up, and she started bouncing up and down.

"Oh, oh, oh! It'll be great! Come on, come on, say yes! Say yes!"

Veranke gulped and looked at each person present in turn.

"O-Okay."

"YES!"

R'Klll helped Veranke to her feet. Dorrek then stepped up to her before holding out his hand, which Veranke took.

"Welcome to the family, little Veranke."

Veranke blinked and smiled at him, which caused him to smile in return. He then handed her off to Torgo, who picked up Anelle and placed her on his right shoulder before holding out his hands to Veranke.

"Come with me, little one."

Veranke giggled as Torgo picked her up and placed her on his left shoulder. Torgo then walked behind Dorrek and R'Klll as they made their way out of the alley and back to the royal carriage.

* * *

"Bedtime already?"

Anelle sulked and threw her arms into the air as Dorrek led her and Veranke into the bedroom. Both children were wearing their pyjamas, and Veranke's health had much improved after two weeks of living at the Royal Palace.

"Scurry off to bed, you two," said Dorrek.

Anelle jumped onto the bed and sighed. Veranke complied with Dorrek's command without complaint, snuggling in under the covers next to Anelle.

"Can we get a bedtime story?" asked Anelle. "Please?"

"A bedtime story would be in order," responded Dorrek.

Anelle clapped. Veranke silently smiled. Dorrek walked over to the bookshelf and picked out one of the volumes before returning to the bed. The book he selected was titled _The Ancient Dard'van Prophecies_.Sitting down next to the girls, he opened the book to the front page.

"This is a book that details the mythology of our people," he said. "The stories of the Celestials, the cosmic gods who gave life to the universe, and the prophecies that shaped our earliest history."

"Wow," said the two girls.

"You see, this book was written by the first incarnation of the Dard'van, the religious emissaries of our people. They helped build Skrull society, and without their foundation, we wouldn't have all we have today. Still, some of the prophecies are quite old, and we don't quite take them as seriously as we used to, but . . . . as stories, they influenced all the great leaders of the past."

Anelle and Veranke looked at each other and smiled, eagerly anticipating the start of the story. After Dorrek was finished, he put the book back on the shelf and returned to the bed. He kissed Anelle on the forehead, and then went to the door. Veranke looked at Dorrek with a frown, but he did not acknowledge her in any way before shutting off the light and leaving the room.

* * *

Veranke walked out of the church, the last member of a large group leaving the building. She was wearing a long, flowing red and white dress, and was holding her hands together in front of her. Many of the departing people were Skrulls, along with a handful of Mekkans. Several of them looked back and waved or smiled at Veranke before they proceeded down the church steps.

Anelle was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, holding out her arms and widely smiling. Veranke looked at her and then shrugged.

"So . . . . how did I do?"

"Amazing!"

Anelle ran up to Veranke and pulled her in for a hug. After squeezing her just a bit too hard, Anelle let go and stepped back, putting her hands on Veranke's arms.

"Oh, you were so good!"

Veranke giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Your sermons were gorgeous. I have to say, when you told Mum and Dad you wanted to be a Priestess all those years back, I had no idea why, but . . . . seeing you now, the Dard'van are lucky to have you."

"I must agree," said a male voice.

Veranke and Anelle turned around to see an elderly Skrull in a robe similar to Veranke's walking down the steps towards them. He had a golden sceptre in his right hand, which he used to help him walk.

"Bishop Grixx," said Veranke.

"Ever since you arrived at my doorstep, I knew you had great potential," said Grixx. "You speak with such conviction, such strength . . . . your passion for our teachings is what made you stand out from the rest of your seminary class, and it has brought you quite a long way. You've earned those robes."

Veranke gave a respectful bow.

"Your kind words are much appreciated, Bishop."

"Anelle!"

Everyone looked at the bottom of the steps to see Dorrek, R'Klll and Torgo waiting on the sidewalk next to the royal carriage. R'Klll beckoned for the girls to come to them with her hand.

"Come on, you two! We've got to get back to the Palace for the ambassador banquet," she said. "We don't want to be late!"

Anelle started heading towards the carriage.

"Veranke," said Grixx. "A word before you leave?"

Veranke nodded before looking back at the family.

"Just a moment!" she said, before turning back to Grixx. "What is it, Bishop?"

Grixx placed a hand on Veranke's shoulder, turning her away from the bottom of the steps.

"I just wanted to make a note about your sermon," he whispered. "It was a well done service, no doubt, but I noticed something in particular that I wanted to draw your attention to."

"What?"

"The way you spoke about the prophecies, the ancient psalms. It almost seemed as if you were thinking of them as literal interpretations of future events."

Veranke shrugged.

"Is that not what a prophecy is?"

Grixx moved his head slightly from side to side.

"Not quite. Not anymore. Those prophecies were written thousands upon thousands of years ago. When we say 'as it is written', it's a gesture of faith, not an invitation for those events to truly transpire. They're not meant to be seen as literal foreshadowing, but more as symbolic stories that we use to frame our beliefs and culture."

Veranke furrowed her brow.

"So we're not supposed to believe in what we believe in?" she asked.

"That's twisting my words," said Grixx. "Please, don't be defensive. I'm not criticizing what you've done. Just making note of something for you to keep in mind."

Veranke sighed and bowed again.

"Thank you for your counsel, Bishop."

* * *

A chill breeze settled in over the massive courtyard at the heart of Dyoxis, the Imperial Capital of Skrullos. The courtyard was affixed to the Royal Palace, a majestic construction that had been the seat of government for the Skrull Empire for many centuries. The numerous spires and towers surrounding the main building, laden with ancient carvings that told the history of the Skrull people in visual form, ensured that the palace could never be mistaken for anything else.

The courtyard was completely filled with the faces of the crowd, who were congested to the point of near asphyxiation. The crowd was formed mostly of Skrulls, but there were also many Mekkans present. Such a turn out had not been seen since the last coronation, when King Dorrek had succeeded the throne almost forty years prior.

Wearing his full regal attire, the now elderly Dorrek stood at the centre of the courtyard, atop a stone altar that had been prepared for the day's event. At the altar sat Anelle, Veranke and Grixx, all in particularly opulent clothing that had been made specifically for this day. Torgo was standing behind them, with his arms folded across his chest.

In front of the altar was a stone coffin on an elevated platform, so that it was at the same height as the altar. Inside the coffin was the body of R'Klll, who was also wearing regal robes similar to Dorrek's. Stepping up to the coffin, Dorrek looked down at the body with tears in his eyes. Reaching down with his neck, Dorrek kissed R'Klll on the forehead.

Anelle buried her face in her hands, unable to hold back her tears any longer. Veranke, who was sitting next to her, reached out to comfort her, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on her arm. Both Grixx and Torgo looked at the two women at the altar, but did not move. Dorrek stood up and looked out at the thousands upon thousands of people who were in the courtyard.

He then turned his eyes upward, seeing that snow was starting to fall upon the city. Holding his hands together in front of him, Dorrek then let out a deep breath before addressing the crowd.

"My people. Sons and daughters of Skrullos. Today we lament the loss of one of our own, a woman whose name and influence reached every corner of our great Empire. The tragic news of her death dealt a crushing blow to our hearts, and none know that pain more than I. She was my best friend, my greatest ally, the love of my life, and the mother of my daughter."

Dorrek turned around to look at Anelle, who frowned at him. He then turned back to the people in the courtyard.

"Queen R'Klll was an irreplaceable member of our Royal Family, and one whose memory will be forever recorded in our histories. Her actions as a mentor, as a mother, and as a servant of her people will ensure that she will be immortalized in the hearts of those who remember her."

Dorrek then took a moment of pause before continuing.

"As incredible as her life was, R'Klll's death did not befit it. She was cowardly murdered by a Kree assassin who made an attempt on my life; a pathetic and lowly attack on the Royal Family to try and demoralize us as a people. This is an action that only one as morally bankrupt as the Supreme Intelligence would commit. Three shots were fired at me . . . . and instead, my Queen took them all."

Dorrek then looked behind his other shoulder, gesturing towards Torgo.

"And while R'Klll was murdered, if not for the valiant actions of the royal bodyguard, Torgo, perhaps our entire family would have been slain."

Torgo respectfully bowed. Dorrek smiled at him before again turning back to the crowd.

"But know this, my people. The Supreme Intelligence made a gross miscalculation when he gave this order. For in killing our Queen, he did not demoralize us. No. In fact, he gave us the strength to fight even harder to crush him beneath our heels. For in killing our Queen, he gave us resolve. In killing our Queen, he gave us determination. In killing our Queen, he made her a martyr . . . . and the spirit of that martyr is what will drive our armies to finally destroy Hala once and for all!"

The crowd erupted into chanting and applause, with most of the people compelled by Dorrek's words and the fervor of each other. Anelle shook her head and scowled, looking away from her father. Veranke sighed, but did not speak, slowly taking her hands off of Anelle. She then shivered and rubbed her forearms with her hands as she looked up at the snowy winds racing over the courtyard. She tilted her head to the side as she found herself captivated by the sight of the dancing snowflakes.

"But let us not end this day on talk of war," said Dorrek. "There will be time later for Hala's reckoning. For now . . . . let us do what we came here to do. To honour the memory of our late and beloved Queen."

The thousands upon thousands of people in the crowd closed their eyes and bowed their heads in respect. Torgo then stepped up to Dorrek, holding a metallic torch in his hand. Pushing a button on it, the top end was set ablaze, and he handed the torch to his King. Dorrek took it in his hand and nodded at Torgo, who returned to his spot behind the altar.

Holding the torch out in front of him horizontally, Dorrek then waited as the flame provided illumination on R'Klll's body. At this time, many members of the crowd took out their own metallic torches, lighting them and holding them above their heads. Thousands of lights all shined in unison, a fitting tribute for the late Queen.

Taking in another deep breath, Dorrek then dropped the torch into the coffin. Within seconds, R'Klll's body was set on fire, and everyone was utterly silent as they watched. The only person whose eyes were not on the coffin was Veranke, who put on the slightest of smirks as she watched the wintery winds.

* * *

"I want nothing to do with him!"

Anelle used both hands to shove open the door to her room. Storming inside, she then rushed over to her bed and sat on the edge, looking down at the floor. Veranke followed her inside, closing the door behind her. Anelle scowled as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"He can't stay focused during one ceremony," said Anelle. "It was our time to grieve, and what does he do? Turn mother into a tool for his militant propaganda!"

Anelle sighed and put one of her hands on her forehead. Veranke gestured as if to say something, but remained quiet. Anelle then looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well say something," said Anelle.

"I'm sorry, sister," said Veranke. "I, I don't know what to say. I agree with you that the funeral was supposed to be a time of mourning, and that his elegy did get, somewhat sidetracked . . . . but he isn't wrong. The people are looking at your mother as something of a martyr, and if that can hasten the end of the war . . . ."

"The war?! The war has gone on for over a thousand years! The fighting just begets more fighting, and there's no end in sight. It's just part of our lives! No one has any idea what life was like before the war! I don't think our people would know what to do with peace."

Anelle shook her head before patting the spot next to her on the bed. Veranke walked over and sat next to Anelle.

"I just wanted to talk to someone about it, that's all," said Anelle. "We all know father wouldn't listen to me."

Veranke shrugged.

"That's not always true. He listened to you about me."

Anelle cracked a smile. Veranke then wrapped her arm around Anelle's shoulders.

"We'll be alright," said Veranke.

"Thank you, sister."

Veranke returned Anelle's smile.

* * *

Veranke walked into the royal hall, where Dorrek was sitting on his throne. Both Torgo and Grixx were at his sides, and another Mekkan was standing in the hall, facing him.

"But we need those energy supplies," said the Mekkan. "Our people in the Norega region are having trouble with the settlement. Without additional power cells, they may risk non-functionality."

Dorrek sneered.

"Please, my King, think of the . . . ."

"Enough!"

The Mekkan took a step back in trepidation. Torgo looked at Dorrek for a moment, but stayed silent.

"Do not forget your place in this Empire," said Dorrek. "You are a client race. You synthetics continue to reproduce more and more of your own kind without any thoughts to the long term consequences. You've created your own energy crisis by refusing to halt your expansion."

"But we are a communal people," pleaded the Mekkan. "We need to continuously create more of ourselves so that our networked intelligence can continue to learn and evolve. Without reproduction, we risk stagnation."

Dorrek sighed and looked to the side. He then noticed that Veranke had entered the room. Ruminating for a moment, he then softened the lines on his face.

"I will send you the supplies you've requested," said Dorrek.

Torgo nodded in approval, despite knowing that Dorrek couldn't see the gesture.

"They'll be shipped to the Norega region tomorrow morning. But this is the last time. Your settlement there must become self sustaining. Is that understood?"

The Mekkan bowed multiple times.

"Thank you, my King, thank you, a million times, thank you. I will relay the message to the Norega Mekkans. They will not petition you for aid again."

"Go."

The Mekkan turned around and left the room, nodding with respect at Veranke as he left. Dorrek then beckoned Veranke to approach. Taking in a deep breath, she did as instructed.

"You summoned me?"

Dorrek folded his hands together before speaking.

"I needed to discuss something with you," he said. "Something that has caused me a great deal of alarm of late."

"And what is that?"

Dorrek looked over at Grixx for a moment before returning his gaze to Veranke.

"I've been told that since the funeral, you've been changing your sermons at the church. As I understand, you've been preaching about certain signs you claim to have seen that indicate the prophecies are to be taken literally."

Veranke silently gulped, but did not give any other indication that she was anxious.

"You've been told more than once to let this go," said Dorrek, his tone growing more threatening. "But now you besmirch my wife's name by insisting that she is a part of your fantasies?!"

"She was a beloved figure, was she not?"

Dorrek blinked, clearly taken aback by Veranke speaking back to him in such a way.

"And she was struck down thrice, was she not?" asked Veranke, as she started to pace side to side in front of the throne. "Three shots, I believe you said? And was it not snowing on the day of the funeral? Winds of ice? I believe those were all the signs that were supposed to herald the changes of tomorrow, or have you forgotten the psalm?"

Grixx took a step forward, tapping his sceptre against the ground.

"We know the stories, Veranke," he said. "We all do. But these are mere coincidences. You are causing unrest amongst the populace by insisting that they are anything but."

"It is my duty to inform the people of manifestations of their faith! You taught me that in seminary, Bishop! I'm just doing what I've been told to do!"

"Not this way."

Veranke scowled.

"As a Priestess of the Inner Clergy . . . ."

"Oh, stop," said Dorrek. "You received the position as a boon, because you served your purpose so well."

Veranke tilted her head to the side as Dorrek continued.

"You were a toy. A gift for a girl who doesn't need you anymore. You were never truly a part of this family. Anelle's coronation will be coming soon, and then, you, you . . . . you will be obsolete."

Veranke's face started wobbling as she felt sadness and anger gestating inside her.

"She's my sister," she said.

"Not anymore," said Dorrek. "I planned on just letting you walk away, but now, after what you've done, how you've disrespected my wife's memory and disturbed the peace of my monarchy, now I have to deal with you because of your obsession with those old fairy tales. You're a zealot, you're a disgrace, and you're still just the little street rat that we picked up from that alley."

Veranke clenched her fists, but did not otherwise respond.

"And for your blasphemy, and your disrespect for the late Queen, I hereby sentence you to exile."

"WHAT?!" shouted Veranke.

Dorrek turned to Torgo.

"Torgo. Take her to a ship and leave her on Morag. It's suitably dead enough of a world for such a sentence."

Torgo hesitated for a moment, pensively looking at Veranke.

"Torgo!" said Dorrek. "Do as your King commands!"

Torgo nodded before approaching Veranke.

"No," said Veranke. "No, no, no! Torgo! Please!"

"I am sorry, little one."

Torgo grabbed Veranke by her arms and started to haul her out of the room as she struggled and screamed, desperately and fruitlessly fighting the entire way out of the palace.

* * *

"Ugh . . . ."

Having since been dropped onto the rocky and dead planet of Morag in an escape pod, Veranke crawled up a cragged hill as the roaring winds smashed against her skin. Ripping off a piece of her dress, she quickly fashioned it into a hood that she haphazardly wrapped around her head so that she could cover her face while she moved.

Reaching the top of the hill, Veranke then looked in all directions, putting her hand over her brow as she scanned the horizon. There was virtually nothing in the way of vegetation, with only a handful of rotting trees indicating that the planet ever had any kind of life. Everything else was a sea of grey rock and silver sand.

She had been given no provisions in her escape pod, under orders from Dorrek himself. Torgo had tried to sneak in a pack of her favourite bread rolls, but he was caught and they were confiscated by Dorrek's soldiers. Knowing that she would have to find both food and shelter on her own, she chose a direction and started walking.

She continued in this manner for two days.

Shivering and holding her arms against her body, Veranke then looked up to see that rain clouds were forming in the sky. Moving as fast as she could, she sprinted from hill to hill, continually searching the distance for anything that she could use as shelter. After an hour of frantic movement, the downpour started, and she was instantly soaked.

Trembling from the cold, her pace was slowed down as she trudged over the next hill. Standing at the top of it, her eyes then lit up upon seeing some sort of alien temple in the distance. Despite her feet quivering and her bones crying out in pain, she broke out into a dash, groaning the entire time. After a couple minutes, she tripped over a small rock and landed in a large puddle.

"Ugh!"

Spitting filthy water and bits of mud out of her mouth, Veranke moaned as she clawed her way out of the puddle and towards the entrance to the temple. The stone bricks were chipped and weathered in many places, and it had clearly been abandoned for many decades, if not centuries. Still, to her it did not matter, so long as it provided shelter from the elements.

Once she was inside, she unwrapped the cloth surrounding her head and wrung it out, spilling water all over the floor. She then collapsed near one of the walls, leaning her back against it as she sat down. Looking up, she saw that the temple had a handful of holes in the ceiling, letting in streams of light and rain.

She took a few minutes to breathe as she closed her eyes. In that moment, she once again remembered the words of her mother, who she had not thought of for over fifteen years.

 _"Stay on your side. The light is not for people like us. It's for people like them. Stay on your side, and you'll be safe."_

Veranke then opened her eyes upon hearing a squeaking sound. Looking inside the temple, she saw that a couple of Orloni were sniffing the ground nearby. At that moment, she felt her stomach growling, and blinked a couple times as she eyed the creatures. Without hesitation, she pounced up and chased after them.

Scampering away, the Orloni ran further into the temple, leading Veranke through multiple rooms. While normally she would have wanted to take the time to study the architecture of the alien building, she was only concerned with her hunger at that moment. Running down one of the creatures, she then leaped forward, landing on her belly and snatching the rodent up in her hands.

Giggling with glee, Veranke ravenously bit into the live creature as it squealed. Chewing up the raw meat and causing blood to dribble down her mouth, she took another bite, which ended the rodent's cries. Sighing with relief as she devoured all the meat she could, she finally blinked and noticed that there was a green light coming from inside the room.

Turning around, Veranke found herself awestruck by what she saw. It was a green gem, glowing as brightly as a star in the sky, that was encased in an altar of stone. Illuminating the entire room, she was completely surprised that she had not noticed it before now. Walking towards the gem with a wide and open smile, she held out her hands as the words of the prophecy echoed in her mind.

Cackling, Veranke reached out and seized the gem with her hands, and a brilliant beam of viridian light shot through the temple's ceiling and out into the sky.

* * *

Stepping out of the temple with the gem in her hands, Veranke then looked up as she watched Torgo's ship landing in front of her. The loading ramp dropped, and within moments Torgo and a handful of Skrull soldiers stepped onto the sand.

"Veranke?" said Torgo. "We saw . . . ."

Torgo and the soldiers gasped upon seeing the gem in her hands. They all took a step back as they became transfixed by the sight of it.

"For a light shall come, of blessed green," said Veranke. "Bestowed on she who'll show the way."

"A peasant born, but now a Queen," said Torgo. "The power of God in her hand lay."

Veranke grinned as Torgo spoke.

"By the Celestials," said one of the soldiers. "The prophecy is true, as it is written."

"She is destiny's Queen," said another. "Destiny's Queen!"

The Skrulls all looked at Veranke with awe. Torgo then held out his hand.

"I think it best if you come with us," he said.

* * *

"She was my sister!" yelled Anelle. "How could you just throw her away?!"

Dorrek fumed. Grixx, who was standing next to him, shook his head.

"She was . . . ."

Dorrek was interrupted by Torgo bursting into the room, shoving open the double doors. Dorrek immediately stood up as Torgo and a company of thirty Skrull soldiers walked into the room. Anelle put her hand on her chest in surprise.

"Torgo! What is the meaning of this display?"

"I'll allow her to explain," replied Torgo.

Torgo stood aside as Veranke walked into the room, with a fresh dress and a smirk on her face. The Skrull soldiers all bowed in respect to her as she sauntered past them. The gem was now affixed to a necklace that she was wearing.

"Veranke?!" said Anelle.

Dorrek blinked in confusion.

"But you . . . ."

Dorrek, Anelle and Grixx all looked down at the gem, and they all gasped in unison. Veranke chuckled as she started to speak.

"And on the day of winds of ice, a sordid time for all who know. A beloved figure struck down thrice, shall herald the changes of tomorrow. For a light shall come, of blessed green, bestowed on she who'll show the way. A peasant born, but now a Queen, the power of God in her hand lay."

"It cannot be!" said Dorrek.

Veranke's tone then became fully menacing as she finished reciting the prophecy.

"And fateful Skrullos her platform be, from which she owns all she surveys. A galaxy hers, nature's laws decree . . . . to destiny's Queen, all else shall pray."

Grixx trembled.

"A-As it is written," he stammered. "The Ancient Dard'van were right. She wields the Keystone, the Infinity Gem belonging to Jemiah."

"No," said Dorrek. "No. NO!"

Veranke took another step forward as she glared at Dorrek.

"Just a street rat, am I?"

"NOOOOO!"

Dorrek threw up his hands as the gem fired a beam of light directly towards him, vaporizing him instantly. Anelle screamed.

"FATHER!"

Veranke cackled as Anelle fell to her knees, grabbing at the ground where her father was a mere moment ago. Grixx stepped back in fear. Sobbing, Anelle then looked up at Veranke.

"What, w-what have you done?"

"I've seized my destiny, sister."

"P-Please, please, please s-sister, d-don't do this. Please. Don't, don't k-kill me."

"Kill you? No. No, I'm not going to kill you. You were the only one who ever truly cared for me. I haven't forgotten that."

Anelle gulped as she continued to weep.

"But I cannot let you stand in the way of my destiny. The monarchy must be shattered to make way for my rule . . . . as it is written."

Veranke then turned to Torgo.

"Torgo! Imprison the Princess in the dungeons, indefinitely. She is never to leave . . . . but still, treat her well. She deserves that much."

Torgo looked down as he walked up to Anelle.

"Torgo? Please . . . ."

"I am so sorry, Princess."

Anelle bawled as Torgo picked her up with both arms and carried her out of the room. Veranke frowned for a moment before steeling herself and turning her gaze to Grixx, who took another few steps back.

"Bishop Grixx."

"Y-Yes, my, my Q-Queen?"

"It appears to be time for my coronation."

* * *

Standing on the balcony of the Royal Palace that overlooked the courtyard and the entire Imperial City of Dyoxis, Veranke held out her arms as billions of eyes fell on her, both physically present and via televised broadcasts being aired throughout the entire galaxy. Grixx was standing on her right side, and Torgo on her left.

"My people," she said. "Sons and daughters of Skrullos. Today marks the end of an era. The monarchy, a poisoned and contemptuous line of false kings, has finally been severed. For over a hundred generations, and thousands of years, the Skrull people did not even know they were being oppressed by the poignant villainy of an unjust rule."

* * *

On Xandar, the heart of the Nova Corps, the Galactic Senate were all watching the broadcast.

"But our people, and their children, and their children's children need not fear this fate any longer! For now, the destiny that was foretold by the Ancient Dard'van has finally come to pass. Bestowed on me, is the power of God itself . . . . the Keystone, through which the divine light of providence shall carve out a glorious future for all our kind!"

Nova Prime, who was sitting at the centre of the Senate, put a hand on her forehead.

* * *

On Hala, the Supreme Intelligence and a handful of Kree military officers, including Ronan the Accuser, Captain Mar-Vell and Commander Yon-Rogg, were all watching the broadcast.

"For longer than any of us can remember, we have endured a war as long as our history. But to this, I say . . . . no more! As destiny's chosen Queen, I make a solemn pledge to you, my people, and to every being in the known galaxy, that through the power granted to me by the Infinity Gem I wield, I will bring about an age of everlasting peace."

The Kree officers looked at each other in dismay. The Intelligence narrowed its eyes.

* * *

From within her cell, Anelle was watching the broadcast via a television that was hanging in one of the ceiling corners of the cell block.

"How, you may ask? The answer to that question is simple . . . . BY CRUSHING ALL WHO OPPOSE ME! To the pitiful rulers of the Kree Empire, and to the pathetic Senate of the Nova Corps, hear me now . . . . the time of your judgement is coming. Very soon, the united powers of the Skrulls and Mekkans from across this galaxy will cleanse you from existence!"

Anelle put her face in her hands.

* * *

Veranke took a breath before continuing.

"I want everyone to know that there is nothing they can do to stop this from happening. My will is absolute, for I have the power of destiny on my side. I will not be stopped. I will not be reasoned with. And I will not be denied!"

The people in the city started holding up their torches as she finished her speech.

"My name . . . . is Queen Veranke. And I will rule this galaxy . . . . OR WATCH IT BURN TO ASHES AROUND ME! AS IT IS WRITTEN!"

The people immediately turned into a riot of applause, cheering and chanting.

"AS IT IS WRITTEN! AS IT IS WRITTEN! AS IT IS WRITTEN!"

Veranke gleefully smiled as her people cheered for her. She then broke out into a wild cackle that echoed throughout the cosmos.

THE END


End file.
